Goggles
by NegaiFreak
Summary: IT'S REDO TIME! Rather than just wait around, I edited, and perfected my favorite story out of my current collection. Summary is inside the one-shot! Features Crossover shipping between Gingka and Skyla


IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will not tolerate any bashing of the crossover shipping I have planned for this fanfiction. Also I do not own Pokémon, Beyblade, or any other anime put into this crossover story. Please review if you have the time, and I hope you enjoy!

Note: The pairing I have planned for this fanfiction is of Mistralton City's Gym Leader, Skyla and Beyblader Gingka Hagane. In this story, Gingka is a Pokémon Trainer, trying to earn his last gym badge by battling Skyla. You'll see as the story progresses, things get a little intense.

Extra Note: Gingka is 15 years old in this story, same as Skyla, Iris, Masamune, and Ash. Cilan and Tsubasa are 17, Madoka is 14, and Yu is 10.

Panting and sweating, Gingka Hagane was running along the path out of Twist Mountain at high speed. He was extremely eager to challenge the Mistralton City Gym after he had won the Ninja Club Battle Tournament in Icirrus City. His friends of Team Gan Gan Galaxy however, were not as energetic as he was. All of them: Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, and Madoka, were all walking slowly after Gingka, their arms drooped and their faces sweating. They were relieved once Gingka stopped on the top of a hill ahead.

"Jeez Gingka, can you go any faster?" Masamune rhetorically asked in between breaths. Gingka turned around to see his friends exhausted from following him for so long. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, giving out a few laughs. "Hey, you guys!" shouted a voice. The whole group turned to see that coming up the hill, were Ash, Cilan, and Iris, both Gingka's friends and rivals. "It's great that you're high spirits today Gingka!" Cilan said. The Pokémon connoisseur grabbed a bottle of water from his backpack, walking over to the tired beybladers. "Thanks," Tsubasa said, taking a sip of water. "No problem," Cilan replied. Ash and Iris walked up to Gingka, who was looking over the hill, at the city that was sprawled before them. "Mistralton City!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika," Pikachu said. "So, this is where you're getting your last badge, right?" Iris asked.

Gingka took a deep breath as he began to make a grin, "Yeah, I'm gonna win it!" he exclaimed. "Why did you decide to go to Mistralton City anyway?" Masamune asked as he stood up, "There was a gym in Icirrus City you know…" Gingka turned around. "I never run away from a chance to battle someone, Masamune," Gingka replied, "That's why I'm back in Mistralton City, to win that gym badge I should've won long ago…" "Speaking of the gym, I heard it used to be a pretty boring place," Yu pointed out. "The gym wasn't exactly having actual gym battles for a while when we first came here…" Ash explained, making Gingka tense up, "We found out that the gym leader used something called 'air battles' to predict how the gym battle between her and the opponent would go."

"That sounds stupid," Masamune said. "It sounds very foolish to think you can easily predict a battle based on how strong you are," Tsubasa said as he handed the water bottle back to Cilan. "It was indeed," Cilan admitted, "But thanks to Ash, those days are over!" "Aw, come on Cilan…" Ash said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "So, what's the Gym like?" Madoka asked. "It's a Flying type gym!" Iris answered. "I see, so with that known, Pokémon like Bisharp and Galvantula would be good choices, right?" Madoka asked Gingka. Gingka crossed his arms, placing his mind in thought. "Gingka?" Masamune asked, wondering if his rival/teammate was okay. "I'll be fine with who I'm gonna use Madoka, so don't worry!" Gingka said. Madoka blinked in surprise, and then sighed, knowing that her friend relied on spirit, not strategy. "All right then, Mistralton Gym, here I come!" Gingka exclaimed, jumping down the hill.

***BW Rival Destinies Opening***

"So, this is the Mistralton Gym?" Yu asked. "That's right!" Iris replied. "Ax Axew!" Axew said, popping out of Iris' large hair. The gang had made it to the gym after they received a well-earned break from traveling for so long at the Pokémon Center. "Why does it say Mistralton Cargo Service then?" Masamune asked. "Because it's also where the cargo service takes place," Cilan answered, "The cargo planes leave from Mistralton City, then travel to other cities and towns in Unova." "Makes sense," Masamune said. "So Gingka, are you ready for your gym battle?" Ash asked. He then noticed Gingka was in front of the doors trying to find his way inside. "It's locked," he said after small inspection. "Too bad…" Madoka sighed. "I guess the gym isn't open today…" Ash said. "Pika…" Pikachu moaned.

"Oh, the gym's still open!" said a voice. "Huh?" Ash said as he turned to see a familiar face. The man that was walking towards them was old, holding a cane in his left hand, while his right was placed on his hip. "It's good to see you guys again!" said the man. "Miles!" Ash exclaimed, upon recognition. "Miles?" Masamune asked, "Are you the gym leader?" "No…" Cilan answered, sweat-dropping. "But you're half right!" Miles replied, "I'm the former gym leader of the Mistralton Gym. The current gym leader is my granddaughter, Skyla." Upon hearing the name, Gingka froze and started to blush. "So, the gym leader's a girl, huh?" Masamune asked. Gingka shot him a glare, which he didn't notice. "Don't be so rude," Madoka said, nudging the beyblader. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Masamune apologized. "It's quite all right young man," Miles replied, "Now, what're you doing back here in Mistralton City, Ash?"

"We're here to cheer on Gingka to win his eighth badge here at the Mistralton Gym!" Ash replied happily. "Oh, his eighth badge huh?" Miles said, "Well it's quite an honor that you chose our gym to be your last one, Gingka." "Um, yeah, thanks," Gingka replied. "Say, how are you feeling today?" Miles asked. '_Uh oh_'_, _Gingka thought as he said, "I'm feeling fine, why?" "Well, you looked pretty red in the face when you passed out on the runway when you were first here, I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling sick or anything," Miles replied. "Passed out?" Madoka asked. "On the runway?" Yu asked. '_This is bad…_'Gingka thought as he began to stress out, '_I should tell them what really happened but…_'

***Flashback***

"_Hi! My name is Skyla, and I'm the gym leader of the Mistralton Gym! But everybody calls me "Highflying Girl", so should you!" Skyla said to the crowd of trainers, saluting them with a wink. "Whoa, you're the gym leader!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu said in excitement. Gingka was frozen speechless at the gym leader who stood before him. She was just as tall as him, about the same age, red-haired like he was, but she had a magical quality that made Gingka's heart jump. 'Why am I feeling so weird in my chest? This hasn't happened before when I've faced other gym leaders!' Gingka thought to himself, for he couldn't take his eyes off of Skyla. _

_Gingka had been extremely excited to challenge the Mistralton City Gym, getting his 'appointment card' before Ash and Hinata. But he wasn't expecting to be infatuated with the gym leader at all. 'Jeez, my face is boiling!" he thought as he continued to watch Skyla, 'Is it the sun? Or is it her?' Gingka's mind was in a total state of panic, not knowing what to do about the situation. Eventually, Gingka snapped out of his funk when he heard a shout, "STOP THIS!" yelled Cilan. "Cilan-!" "I'm coming too!" Ash said, cutting Iris off. "A-Ash, wait a minute!" Hinata stuttered. The two boys looked extremely upset, and began marching onto the runway, towards Skyla's plane._

'_Where are they going?' Gingka asked himself. He then got up and decided to follow them. "SKYLA!" Ash and Cilan shouted. "What's wrong?" Skyla asked. Gingka began to pick up his pace as his friends approached the "Highflying Girl". "Come on! You call those gym battles?" Ash asked rhetorically. "I demand you give us an explanation! In full!" Cilan demanded. However, Skyla mistook them for the challengers for the afternoon group, "You're scheduled for the afternoon," she said, "We'll talk then! You have no idea how busy I am!" The female pilot then jogged away from the two angry trainers, but stopped to notice that another one had approached. _

_Gingka walked up to his friends. "Hey guys, what's the matter?" he asked, making Skyla turn around and walk back to the trainers. "Hi there!" she greeted the boy, "Are you a trainer too?" she asked. Gingka's face began to turn red as he nodded slowly. "Well, I hope this doesn't come as a surprise, but I think you look pretty cute!" Skyla said. Gingka's heart thumped loudly, 'She thinks I'm cute? What does that even mean? Why am I getting so nervous about this?' he thought as he tried to contain his emotions. "I like your hair too," Skyla admitted, "It looks cool," she said, playing with his hair. 'She likes my hair too?' Gingka thoughts raced through his mind. "Say, if you're an afternoon challenger, then I'll let you be the first one to participate in the afternoon air battles. It'll be my treat!" she told him. She then poked him on the nose with a giggle and went back to her plane, flying off. _

"_And there she goes," Iris said, approaching the three. "I don't wanna have a battle like that…" Ash groaned. "I won't tolerate a battle like that!" Cilan shouted, getting his friends' attention, "THIS HAS GOTTA STOP, NOW!" His anger was as huge as a raging volcano. The gang then met Miles, who said he was Skyla's grandfather. The gang was about to head back to the Pokémon Center when they noticed Gingka was still standing on the runway. "Hey, come on Gingka!" Ash yelled to him, "Let's head back to the Pokémon Center!" Hinata noticed his frozen position, "C-Could something be wrong with him?" she asked nervously. "Maybe he's in shock over how the gym leader uses air battles rather than actual battles," Cilan suggested. "Look!" Iris pointed out. Gingka was beginning to stumble all over the runway, confused by what had just happened. 'S-she said t-that I would… b-be her first challenger for the a-air battles… Th-That it w-was her treat… W-Why am I s-so… d-d-dizzy…' Gingka's thoughts came to a halt as he began to fall down. "Gingka!" Ash exclaimed. Those were the last words Gingka heard before he passed out onto the pavement, all red in the face._

***End Flashback***

Gingka had to come up with an answer for his friends, " I was… um…" he began to say. "You were… what?" Masamune asked, staring to get suspicious. "I was sick!" Gingka blurted out, "It was hot out, and I had a fever so…" The whole gang seemed to understand what Gingka was saying, and couldn't tell that he was lying. "That stinks," Yu said. "Agreed," Tsubasa added. "But now that you're in tip-top shape, I'm sure you can handle a good gym battle against my granddaughter!" Miles said, patting Gingka on the shoulder, surprising him. Gingka smiled, "Yeah! I know I can!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Gingka noticed that the wind was starting to pick up. His hair flowed as he felt the wind pick up on it. He turned to see that something in the sky was coming towards the runway. "Hey, is that…?" Gingka was about to ask, but then recognized the plane coming into full view. "Yep, it's Skyla," Miles said, "Are you ready, Gingka?" The plane landed smoothly on the runway, moving slowly to the end. "All right Gingka, show this Gym Leader how tough you've gotten since the Club Battle Ninja Tournament!" Masamune said. "Yeah, show her what you got!" Tsubasa encouraged. "You can do it!" Madoka said, pulling out her laptop. "Go get 'em Gingky!" Yu said, with a thumbs-up. Gingka gave his friends a smile as the plane halted right before the group. The cockpit opened, and a girl popped out of the plane, removing her goggles, and then her helmet to reveal her luscious, beautiful, flowing red hair.

Gingka blushed again, for he couldn't stand how beautiful she looked. '_No I can't act like this in front of my friends! They'll think something's wrong with me! I just gotta stay cool and-' _"Hi there!" Skyla's voice stopped Gingka's train of thought, making him blush even more. "So, are you here to challenge me to a gym battle?" she asked, putting down her helmet. "Y-Yeah!" Gingka stuttered, "I'm here to have a gym battle with you for my last badge in Unova!" Skyla was surprised, "Your last gym battle?" she asked. "Yep, take a look!" Gingka said pulling out his badge case. He opened it up to reveal 7 spots of the case filled with badges, and only one spot remained. "Wow!" Skyla exclaimed, "I'm extremely honored you're challenging my gym as your last one… um…. What's your name?" Gingka felt like idiot at that moment. '_Stupid! Why didn't I tell her my name? Maybe it was because I couldn't take my eyes off of her… Oh well, I might as well just tell her right now…' _Gingka's thoughts ceased as he faced Skyla. "My name is Gingka Hagane, and I'm here to challenge you for my eighth badge!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist. Skyla wasn't intimidated in the slightest, "Well then Gingka, let's first see what three Pokémon each we'll be using in our battle, and then we'll duel," she said.

"Uh, okay sure," Gingka said, wondering what Skyla was going to do. Skyla then reached for the Poke Balls around her belt. She enlarged them, and threw the balls into the air. "Now, come fly with me my winged beauties!" The Poke Balls opened to reveal streams of blue and white lights, descending towards the ground, forming into the three Pokémon Skyla had summoned. "Presenting: Swoobat, Unfezant, and Swanna!" Skyla exclaimed. Gingka took the time to examine what Pokémon Skyla was using. Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon, was a bat with a heart-shaped nose and tail. Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon, was a beautiful bird with his red plumage looking like a mask. Lastly, Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, was beautiful swan with an extremely long beak. All three looked extremely powerful and dangerous.

Gingka enlarged his first Poke Ball. "I wonder what Pokémon Gingka will select for his battle," Cilan wondered. "Hopefully, he'll be going for pure power, because that's what he always does," Masamune pointed out, "So I think he'll use Braviary, because that's his strongest team member." "News flash, Masamune!" Madoka yelled in his ear, "Gingka always goes into a battle with some kind of secret strategy, so with that said, I think he'll use Galvantula rather than Braviary." Masamune growled, "Are you saying he won't even need to rely on Braviary?" he asked loudly, "That Pokémon's been in every single gym he's gone to!" "Well maybe he'll look for a change of pace," Madoka replied, turning away from the angry trainer. "You're crazy!" Masamune yelled. "You're a moron!" Madoka replied. The two began to get into a heated argument about what Pokémon Gingka would use. "They're both such little kids…" Iris teased. "Ax Axew," Axew said. "So, what Pokémon do you think Gingky will use?" Yu asked. "It's hard to say, but knowing Gingka, it'll be a surprise," Tsubasa replied.

"Let it rip!" Gingka exclaimed, throwing his first Poke Ball into the air. It popped open, and the light began to form. "Who is it?" Ash asked. The light vanished to reveal Gingka's first Pokémon, Chandelure. "Huh?" Masamune and Madoka said, confused with Gingka's first choice. "That's actually a good first choice, don't you think so, Tsubasa?" Cilan asked. "Yeah," Tsubasa replied, "Ghost types have an advantage against Psychic types like Swoobat, and Normal type moves have no effect on Ghost types, so it is a good choice." "Yeah, but wouldn't Chandelure's Ghost type moves not work on Normal types like Unfezant?" Yu asked. "Uh…" "And since Chandelure's also a Fire type, wouldn't it be weak to Water type Pokémon like Swanna?" Cilan was about to reply but was interrupted by Ash, making him sweat-drop. "Well, that still is a good first choice," Cilan admitted.

Gingka enlarged his second Poke Ball. "Let it rip!" he exclaimed throwing it into the air. The ball opened, and the light that emerged from it formed into his second Pokémon, Bisharp. "Bisharp!" he exclaimed, extending his blades. "Now that's a good choice for Gingka's recipe!" Cilan noted. "Bisharp's a Dark/Steel type Pokémon, making it immune to any Psychic type attacks," Tsubasa added. "Not only that, but Flying and Normal type moves don't have much effect on a Steel type like Bisharp!" Ash pointed out. "All right, nice one Gingka!" Iris cheered. "Axew Ax!" Axew mimicked. "So, he's using Chandelure and Bisharp…" Madoka noted, "Now for his last choice…" "It's gotta be Braviary!" Masamune exclaimed, annoying Madoka. "I'm sure you're wrong," she said, "It'll be Galvantula, a perfect choice!" "Except that choice isn't perfect!" Masamune argued. "No, yours isn't!" Madoka replied angrily. "What little kids," Iris teased, shrugging her shoulders. The two continued to bicker as Gingka had taken out his final Poke Ball.

'_This is gonna be your first gym battle, but I'm counting on you to do your best!' _Gingka thought as he pressed the button, enlarging the ball. "Let it rip!" He exclaimed, throwing it into the air. "Who'll it be?" Yu asked. "Braviary!" Masamune shouted. "Galvantula!" Madoka yelled. "Braviary!" "Galvantula!" "Braviary!" "Galvantula!" The ball opened, and the light emerged, forming upon the ground. Everyone looked on, anticipating what Pokémon is would be that Gingka had chosen. Gingka's final Pokémon was his Simipour. "Simi Simi!" she exclaimed in excitement, hopping around. "WHAT?" Masamune and Madoka said simultaneously. "That is an unexpected flavor…" Cilan noted, "What do you think Gingka's trying to add to his recipe?" he asked. "I don't know, but I think he might be trying to give Simipour a chance to have a gym battle before the Unova League starts," Tsubasa said, "Let's just hope Gingka isn't out of his element for today…"

"So, I'm facing Chandelure, Bisharp, and Simipour?" Skyla asked, "They all look pretty strong, however I should warn you, I'm a lot stronger than I used to be after battling Ash. So, don't think you can walk away with my badge that easily!" "I wouldn't have it any other way!" Gingka exclaimed. "All righty then, it's time for your battle prediction!" Skyla announced. "Battle prediction?" Gingka asked. Cilan was a little surprised, "That sounds a lot like an air battle!" he said. The connoisseur began to march right for Skyla, but was stopped by Miles' cane. "Now hold on just a minute," he said. "But Miles!" Cilan exclaimed. "It's not what you think," he said, putting his cane down, "Skyla still uses the method of predicting battles, yes, but she uses it only to teach a challenger about type advantage," he explained. Cilan seemed to understand, "She also doesn't just hand the badge to the trainer that's won the battle prediction," Miles added, "They have to prove they've earned the badge by beating Skyla in an actual gym battle. Cilan smiled, "I see, so your daughter's made efficient use of her time with training and helping out challengers, a truly great flavor!" he exclaimed. "I wonder what the result will be for Gingky," Yu wondered.

Skyla closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She then began to imagine the battle taking place in her head. '_Okay, so a Fire/Ghost type like Chandelure has an advantage against Swoobat, a Psychic/Flying type, so Gingka gets the first win. But then, Unfezant, a Normal/Flying type will come in and take Chandelure down since it was probably weakened by the last battle, so the second win is mine. However, if Bisharp, a Dark/Steel type, comes into the battle he'll have an advantage over Unfezant, so Gingka gets another win. Then, Swanna, a Water/Flying type will come into the battle and probably knock out Bisharp, taking a bit of damage, and giving me another win. So, that means the last battle would be Simipour VS Swanna, but who would win based on that? _Skyla opened her eyes. "She's done," Miles said. "I'm sorry," Skyla apologized, surprising Gingka, "Even after looking over your Pokémon and mine, my prediction ended in a tie. Unless we actually battle, there's no way to tell who would actually win." "It doesn't matter," Gingka said, getting her attention, "I right now just want to feel the thrill of battling you for my last gym badge, and I'm not gonna lose against you!" he exclaimed. Skyla giggled, "Well all right then Gingka, let's get to it!" she replied, "Everyone, return!" She then called back all of her Pokémon back into their Poke Balls, as did Gingka with his Pokémon.

"All right then everybody," Miles began to say, "It's time for a gym battle!" He then opened the gym's sliding doors revealing the battlefield where Gingka and Skyla would battle. "Cool!" Yu said excitedly, "This is gonna be awesome!" "Agreed!" Cilan said, walking into the gym. "Let's go you guys!" Ash said, walking in as well. The rest of the group, minus Gingka followed him in. "So, are you ready to go, Gingka?" Skyla asked with a wink. Gingka blushed a little, "O-Of course!" he stuttered. She then walked into the gym, with Gingka following behind. '_I hope I can overcome these emotions, and that I can beat Skyla without telling her how I feel…' _Gingka thought as he walked inside.

Gingka took his place on the right side of the field, while Skyla took the left. He stood up with a serious look on his face. He inhaled in exhaled, trying to keep his cool. For even though he was a strong trainer, he was still nervous. "All right, the Mistralton Gym battle between Skyla, the gym leader and Gingka, the challenger will now begin!" Miles announced, "Each side may use three Pokémon, and one side's Pokémon are unable to continue, the battle will be over. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to make any substitutions." "Got it!" Skyla said. Gingka nodded slowly. "I sure hope Gingka's making the right choice in battling with those three Pokémon…" Madoka said. "I'm sure he'll be just fine!" Ash replied. "Swoobat, come fly with me!" Skyla exclaimed sending out her first Poke Ball. Popping out of it, Swoobat flapped her bat wings all over the field, doing laps for practice. "Chandelure, let it rip!" Gingka exclaimed, throwing his Poke Ball onto the field. The Luring Pokémon emerged and was twirling about, for she was excited to be battling first. "Swoobat VS Chandelure, hm?" Cilan said, "Gingka's starting with a good flavor."

"Are both trainers ready?" Miles asked. "All set grandpa!" Skyla said. "You got it!" Gingka exclaimed. "Then let the battle begin!" Miles announced. "All right Gingka, you have the first move," Skyla said. "Um, actually why don't you take the first move?" Gingka asked. Everyone gasped. "What the heck is Gingka thinking at all?" Masamune asked frantically, "Is this the same sort of thing that made him choose Simipour as his last Pokémon?" "Only time will tell I guess," Tsubasa replied. "Well all right then Gingka, but if that's what you want, then don't expect me to hold back!" Skyla said, "Swoobat, start things off with Gust!" she commanded. Swoobat's wings turned bright blue as she flapped them quickly to create a huge wind gust that was aimed for Chandelure. "Chan…" The chandelier said, trying to endure the raging wind. Gingka was also having trouble seeing the battle, trying to avoid dirt getting his eyes from the wind. "Get it together Gingka!" Masamune shouted from the sidelines. "Use a Ghost type move!" Madoka yelled. "Chandelure, Flame Charge!" Gingka ordered, trying to handle the wind as well. The Luring Pokémon created a red aura around her chandelier-like body, and then it turned into fire, surrounding the chandelier, and she took off like a rocket right for Swoobat.

"Swoobat, dodge it!" Skyla called out. "Swoo!" the bat replied, easily avoiding the attack. "Come on, Gingka, use a Ghost type attack!" Masamune shouted. "Flame Charge, again!" Gingka ordered. Chandelure quickly turned around and sped straight back for Swoobat. Swoobat had no time to avoid the attack, for she was struck down right to the ground after being directly hit. "Nice one!" Gingka cheered. However, Swoobat would not be defeated so easily. She got up and flew into the air once again. "All right Swoobat, Air Cutter!" Skyla ordered. Swoobat's wings glowed bright blue once again, only this time, she created blue x's of air from her wings and shot them directly at Chandelure. "Chandelure, dodge 'em and use Flame Charge, one more time!" Gingka commanded. Chandelure avoided each and every x of air with ease, and struck the Courting Pokémon again with her flaming body. "Why's Gingka using Flame Charge so much?" Iris asked, "Sure, it's doing damage but…" Ash then suddenly noticed something, "Look!" he pointed out.

"Swoobat, Gust!" Skyla ordered. "Chandelure, Psychic!" Gingka commanded. Before Swoobat could even flap her wings, Chandelure's eyes glowed from yellow to blue as the Courting Pokémon was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura, covering her body. "Swoobat!" Skyla cried out. "Now, give it a toss!" Gingka ordered. Chandelure used her psychic abilities and threw Swoobat directly to the ground without having to lift a single flame. "Swoobat, Air Cutter!" Skyla commanded. "Counter it with Shadow Ball!" Gingka called out. Swoobat launched one large x of air, while at the same time Chandelure launched a dark purple ball of black energy. Both moves collided, creating an explosion above the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were still floating high in the air, still eager to fight. "Say, not bad Gingka," Skyla said from across the field, "You're using Flame Charge to pick up speed so you can finish Swoobat off quickly, right?" "Yep, that's the plan!" Gingka admitted. "Well, Swoobat's not going down so easily, and don't think Gust and Air Cutter, are all the moves she knows!" she said confidently, making Gingka wonder, "Swoobat, Confusion!" she called out. Swoobat's eyes turned a bright red as she grabbed Chandelure, with her psychic power. "Oh yeah?!" Gingka yelled, "Chandelure, Psychic!" Chandelure was able to get a grip on Swoobat too, but now they were both stuck until one of them couldn't resist the other's psychic power.

"Come on Chandelure!" Gingka cheered. "Let's go Swoobat!" Skyla encouraged. Chandelure was tired from holding onto Swoobat for so long, giving the bat an advantage as she tossed the chandelier down to the ground. "Chandelure!" Gingka cried out. "Now, Heart Stamp!" Skyla ordered. Swoobat then dove straight towards the ground, the heart on it's nose glowing pink. "Quick, Chandelure Shadow-" But Gingka's command came too late as Swoobat struck Chandelure on her glass head with her glowing nose. Chandelure fell back down, and started rolling on the ground, tears in her eyes, even though she shut them tightly. "Why isn't Chandelure counterattacking?" Yu asked. "It's because Heart Stamp makes an opponent flinch after direct contact," Cilan explained. "Gingka needs to wait for Chandelure to pull herself together before he can make another move," Tsubasa added. "Wait, what's up with Swoobat?" Iris asked, pointing to the bat flying in the sky. Swoobat was glowing red all over, looking more hurt by every passing second. "Swoobat, what's wrong?" Skyla asked. "Of course! That's Chandelure's Flame Body!" Cilan exclaimed. "What's Flame Body, Cilie?" Yu asked. "It's an ability that activates when a Pokémon makes direct physical contact," Tsubasa explained. "The Pokémon may receive a burn if it strikes another like Chandelure in this case," Cilan added. "Awesome!" Ash said, "Let's go Gingka!" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "All right, let's wrap this battle up Chandelure!" Gingka called out. "Chan!" the chandelier said charging towards her opponent. "Special Move, Inferno Charge!" Gingka ordered. Chandelure began to spin, and cover itself in blue flames as it sped up towards Swoobat. "Swoobat, watch out!" Skyla cried out. But Chandelure had Swoobat in her sights, and struck with ferocity. The explosion that resulted, cleared in a matter of seconds. Chandelure still floated up in the air, still ready for battle, while Swoobat was lying down on the ground, her eyes all swirled up.

"Swoobat is unable to battle, Chandelure wins!" Miles announced. "All right Gingka!" Ash cheered. "Way to go!" Iris added enthusiastically. "Nice work Chandelure!" Gingka said to his Pokémon. "Chandelure!" she replied, twirling around above the field. "Swoobat, take a nice long rest," Skyla said, returning Swoobat to her Poke Ball. She then enlarged a second Poke Ball. "All right Unfezant, time for take off!" she cried out throwing the ball into the air. Emerging from it was the Proud Pokémon, Unfezant. Gingka's expression changed back to being serious, and Chandelure was no longer twirling around. "Since Normal type moves have no effect on Ghost types, and Ghost type moves have no effect on normal types, how's Gingka gonna handle fighting Unfezant?" Iris asked. "Like I said, only time will tell what Gingka does," Tsubasa replied.

"Unfezant, Air Slash!" Skyla ordered. "Un!" the masked bird replied. His wings turned white as he bent them in and out to release shuriken-like slashes of air directly for Chandelure. "Counter it with Shadow Ball!" Gingka called out. Chandelure launched another Shadow Ball again, which collided with the Air Slash, creating another explosion on the battlefield. "You may be able to match our power, but Chandelure still has a lot of speed from the last battle!" Gingka said, "So, Chandelure, Flame Charge!" Chandelure was once again covered in a flame, rocketing towards Unfezant. Skyla cracked a smile, "Not this time!" she said. "Huh?" Gingka said, confused. "Double Team!" she commanded. Unfezant then suddenly made over a hundred copies of himself all over the field. Chandelure stopped in midair in shock. "Unfezant never used Double Team before, didn't it?" Iris asked. "Yeah," Cilan replied, "It's gonna be tricky for Gingka to try and find the real Unfezant out of all the ones that were made."

Unfortunately, Gingka wasn't getting anywhere with his strategy, "Use Psychic!" he ordered. Chandelure tried to find the real Unfezant with her psychic abilities, but she couldn't concentrate without knowing where the real one was. '_Now what do we do?' _Gingka thought angrily as he tried to figure out how to handle the situation. However, Skyla had other plans, "Aerial Ace!" she ordered. Unfezant swooped in and struck Chandelure over and over, coming from different directions every time. It was impossible to tell where he was coming from. "This isn't good!" Tsubasa noted, "At this rate, Gingka will lose-!" "Now, wrap this up with Sky Attack!" Skyla ordered. "Gingka get Chandelure out of there!" Iris yelled. "Ax Axew!" Axew shouted. "Burn up all the clones with Inferno!" Gingka ordered. "Chandelure began to spin again, as she released a blue flamethrower from the top of her head, disintegrating all the clones, leaving only a clear sky. "C-Chandelure?" she asked, frantically looking for Unfezant. "Where is it?" Gingka asked, "Where'd it go?" He looked around frantically, while Skyla watched from afar. "Unfezant's where all Flying type Pokémon should be, in the sky!" she exclaimed. Gingka gasped and looked up to see Unfezant covered in a white light shooting down like a meteor right towards Chandelure. "Quick, Chandelure use-" But Gingka's next command came too late as the Luring Pokémon was struck by Unfezant right on her head. The collision resulted in dirt getting blown across the field, with Unfezant flying out of it in quick fashion. But, when the dust cleared, Chandelure was lying on the ground, having her eyes in swirls.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Unfezant wins!" Miles announced. "Bummer…" Masamune groaned. "He was about to strike, but Unfezant was too fast for Chandelure," Iris noted. "That means Gingka will have to choose one of his other two

Pokémon in order to take on Unfezant," Tsubasa added, "Of course, it doesn't seem like Skyla's intimidated by Gingka just yet, so let's hope he pulls out another win out of this." "Chandelure, return!" Gingka said, recalling Chandelure to her Poke Ball, "You fought well buddy, now take a good rest." He then took out another Poke Ball from his belt. "So, is this battle good enough for you?" Skyla asked. "It can only get even better!" Gingka replied, "Let it rip Bisharp!" he exclaimed throwing the ball onto the field. Emerging from the Poke Ball, Bisharp was in a battle ready stance, extending his blades to try and scare his opponent. "Bisharp can handle any of Unfezant's attacks, so Gingka's basically got this one in the bag!" Madoka said. "I wouldn't be too sure," Cilan replied, "Skyla doesn't see fazed at all by Gingka's choice, and it's a good match-up against her Unfezant, so what is she planning?" he wondered.

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" Skyla commanded. "Counter it with X-Scissor!" Gingka ordered. Unfezant shot himself at Bisharp, shooting down like a rocket. Bisharp's blades turned bright blue, as he swung them down at Unfezant in diagonal directions, creating an x in front of him. The two moves collided, and neither Pokémon wanted to hold anything back. Unfortunately, Unfezant will to strike harder and push Bisharp down to the ground. "No way!" Iris exclaimed. "Axew…" Axew said in disbelief. "How could Flying type moves actually knock Bisharp down?" Ash asked. "Of course!" Cilan exclaimed, "Unfezant's ability is Super Luck, which increased Unfezant's chance of landing a critical hit!" "That's why she didn't care that Unfezant was at a disadvantage," Tsubasa added, "She knew that with Super Luck, she'd be able to deal out a lot of damage even if it wouldn't be effective against a Pokémon like Bisharp!"

"Now, Air Slash!" Skyla ordered. Unfezant shot out more slashes of air towards Bisharp, whom was still trying to get up. "Bisharp, dodge 'em!" Gingka called out. Bisharp back-flipped, and then cartwheeled away from the air slashes, all the way to his trainer. "Now use Night Slash!" Gingka ordered. The blade on Bisharp's right forearm turned purple as he ran up to Unfezant in order to strike. He made a precise blow, sending Unfezant flying until he moved back into the sky. "Sharp…" the Sword Blade Pokémon growled as he awaited his next move. "Now, Double Team!" Skyla called out. Once again, Unfezant duplicated himself a hundred times, making it practically impossible to tell which was the real bird. "Night Slash on all of them!" Gingka called out. Both blades on Bisharp's arms turned purple as he jumped into the air to attack. He slashed, cut, and hacked through the duplicates, making them disappear. "Use Aerial Ace!" Skyla commanded. While Bisharp was busy taking care of the clones, Unfezant struck him over and over even as the number of clones dwindled down. "Bi… Bi…" Bisharp said, trying to hold on. "Oh no…" Madoka said, worried. "Come on Gingka!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "All right, let's wrap this up with Sky Attack!" Skyla ordered. Unfezant was once again covered in a bright white light, speeding downwards towards Bisharp, who had defeated all of the duplicates. "Bisharp, Iron Head!" Gingka called out. The blade on Bisharp's head turned into steel, and he was about to jump. "Wait!" Gingka called out, stopping Bisharp, "Just wait for the right moment, okay?" Bisharp nodded, eyeing his opponent, who was diving towards him. '_Wait for it… Wait for it…' _Gingka thought as Unfezant moved in closer. "Now!" Gingka called out. Bisharp ducked as Unfezant soared over his steel head, and then struck him upwards before he could fly away. "Unfezant, no!" Skyla cried out in shock. "And we weren't taking all that damage for nothing!" Gingka added, "Metal Burst, go!" Bisharp's arms turned into cold steel as it formed a white, sparkling ball energy, and then hurled it directly towards Unfezant, whom was still recovering from the Iron Head. The attack exploded on contact with Unfezant, sending him crashing to the ground, while Bisharp landed safely back his side of the field. When the smoke cleared, Unfezant was lying on the ground, with his eyes in swirls.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Bisharp wins!" Miles announced. "All right Gingky!" Yu exclaimed. "Way to go, Bisharp!" Iris cheered. "Ax Axew!" Axew said. "That was just like our strategy when we beat Unfezant before, right buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu. "Pika Pika!" the yellow mouse replied. "Now Skyla only has one Pokemon left, so Gingka has the advantage!" Madoka noted. "I wouldn't celebrate yet," Cilan replied, "Skyla's last Pokemon is not one that should be messed around with." Skyla took out her last Poke Ball, "I gotta say Gingka, you're really something!" she admitted. "Gee, thanks Skyla!" Gingka replied. "You're both strong and cute!" she said, "You're just my type!" she teased. Gingka blushed even more than before. _'She just said I was her type… That I'm perfect for her… NO, NO, NO, NO! My emotions can't get in the way of me winning this battle!' _Gingka exclaimed in his head."Swanna, come fly with me!" Skyla called out as she threw her last Poke Ball. Coming out of it was the beautiful white bird, and the ace member of her team, Swanna. "Swanna's a Water/Flying type, right?" Yu asked. Tsubasa nodded, "Gingka might have a tough time dealing with Swanna's attacks, not to mention that Bisharp is still recovering from the last battle." "Bisharp, you good to go?" Gingka asked. "Bisharp!" he replied, extending his blades. "Here we go Gingka!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled.

"Swanna, use Hurricane!" Skyla ordered. Swanna began to flap her large white wings as they began to glow brightly, creating a tornado heading straight for Bisharp. Gingka shut his eyes tightly, afraid to get dust in them from the wind. "Bisharp, knock it away with Iron Head!" he called out. Bisharp launched himself at the tornado with his head blade coated in steel. He struck the tornado, pushing it back until into burst into thin air. Skyla gasped. "Now use Night Slash!" Gingka commanded. Bisharp's blades turned purple as she jumped towards the swan. He struck with powerful force, pushing Swanna back a bit. "Come on Swanna, use Brave Bird!" Skyla called out. "Counter it with X-Scissor!" Gingka ordered. Swanna began to race down towards Bisharp like a meteor, covering herself in flames, and then a blue aura, while Bisharp was running towards her position, swinging down his blades, creating an x in front of him. The two moves collided, both canceling each other out as each Pokemon went back to their respective sides.

"All right, let's keep this up!" Gingka said excitedly, "Say Skyla, you think you can fight me a little more?" he asked. "Sure, that's not all I've got you know!" she replied. "Good, then let me have it!" Gingka said, "I want to beat you at your best, so I can get a whole lot stronger!" Skyla was surprised by Gingka's request, and so were his friends on the sidelines. "He's lost it…" Masamune groaned. "Nope, I think he's gonna try to show his best in this battle!" Ash said. "It looks that way," Tsubasa said. "Yeah," Cilan added, "But I can't shake this ominous feeling I have about Skyla's battling so far. What could she be thinking this time?" "Swanna, Rain Dance!" Skyla called out. "Swaaa!" the White Bird Pokemon screamed into the air. All of a sudden, dark clouds took the place of the once beautiful blue sky, and rain began to pour all over the field. "Swanna never used that move before…" Iris noted. "I've got a bad feeling building up…" Cilan said.

"Now, Aqua Ring!" Skyla ordered. Swanna then created multiple rings of water around her body, which healed the wounds she had received from Bisharp. "She's using the time to heal," Tsubasa noted. "Aren't Water type moves supposed to be powered up by the rain Ashy?" Yu asked. "First of all, my name's Ash, and yeah, Water type moves are powered up by rain, but that doesn't make sense…" Ash explained, "Why would Skyla use Rain Dance when Swanna has no Water type moves that can actually deal damage?" he asked. Cilan lifted a finger to his chin and began to think. "Use Hurricane!" Skyla commanded. Swanna created a tornado once more, only this one moved faster and was a lot bigger. "Knock it away with Iron Head, again!" Gingka called out. Bisharp jumped towards the tornado, his head blade in steel again. Suddenly, Tsubasa realized what was happening, "Oh no!" he cried out. "What's wrong Tsubasa?" Yu asked. "Bisharp's in trouble!" he exclaimed, "Look!" Unlike last time, Bisharp wasn't strong enough to handle this tornado, for he was sucked in the second he tried to stop it. "Bisharp!" Gingka cried out in desperation. All of a sudden the tornado dispersed, and Bisharp fell to the ground in a heartbeat. When the smoke cleared, he was lying on the ground, his eyes all swirled up.

"Bisharp is unable to battle, Swanna wins!" Miles announced. "No way…" Madoka said in disbelief. "How did that just happen?" Masamune asked. "Skyla used Rain Dance to fool Gingka, thinking she'd use a Water type attack, when all she was doing was powering up Swanna's Hurricane…" Tsubasa explained, "Now Gingka has only one Pokemon left…" "Bisharp, are you okay?" Gingka asked as he picked up his partner. "Bisharp…" he said in apology, feeling foolish for losing. "Don't worry, you did just fine," Gingka said, taking out his Poke Ball, "Now take a good long rest." Once Bisharp was returned, Gingka took out his last Poke Ball. "So, still eager to beat me?" Skyla asked. "Yep!" Gingka replied. "I'm not stopping until I beat you!" He then threw his last Poke Ball into the air. "Let it rip Simipour!" he exclaimed. The ball opened and Simipour popped out, hopping around, ready for battle. "Simi Simi!" she exclaimed to her opponent.

"We'll take the first move this time!" Gingka exclaimed, "Simipour, use Scald!" The water monkey then shot a beam of boiling water directly at Swanna, whom was still airborne. It struck, leaving a cloud of steam to surround the White Bird Pokemon. When it cleared, Swanna was glowing red, looking very hurt. "Swanna just got burned!" Ash exclaimed. "This gives Gingka a better chance of winning now!" Tsubasa noted. But they were wrong, "Swanna, Aqua Ring!" Skyla ordered. Once again, rings of water surrounded Swanna, not only restoring her health, but also making the burn effect vanish. "What?" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Wait, Aqua Ring doesn't heal status effects!" Madoka panicked, "What in the world is going on?" "You see, I found a loophole for Swanna's Aqua Ring when she would get burned," Skyla replied, "If Swanna uses Aqua Ring right before the burn takes maximum effect, the burn will vanish, just like that!"

Gingka growled in frustration, "Use Dig!" he ordered. Simipour then dug a hole under the field, unable to be seen by Swanna. "Did Gingky just call on the wrong move?" Yu asked, "Cause Ground type moves don't work on flying types…" "No, I'm sure Gingka is trying to plan something," Cilan replied. "Special Move, Geyser Burst!" Gingka commanded. All of a sudden, a blast of hot water directly from underground shot up towards Swanna. "Swanna, dodge it!" Skyla called out. Swanna avoided the water blast with ease, and glided downwards. "Keep 'em coming Simipour!" Gingka exclaimed. More bursts of boiling water came out of the ground, aiming for Swanna. The White Bird Pokemon did her best to avoid them, but she was caught by one and began to glide towards to the ground. "Swanna, no!" Skyla cried out. "Now, use Brick Break!" Gingka ordered. Simipour popped out of the ground and struck Swanna with her right fist glowing white, sending her back to Skyla's side. "All right then, Brave Bird!" Skyla commanded. Swanna rocketed towards Simipour with her wings extended and cloaked in a blue aura. "Simipour, dodge it with Dig!" Gingka called out. Simipour dug her way underground once again, avoiding Swanna's Brave Bird.

However, Skyla wasn't worried, "Now use Aqua Ring!" she ordered. "Oh no!" Ash exclaimed. "If Swanna heals up again, Gingka will be back to square one!" Cilan added. "Come out and use Ice Beam!" Gingka commanded. Simipour popped out of the ground, opening her mouth, which formed a blue sphere that shot zigzag line directly towards Swanna. Unfortunately, Swanna had already created her rings of water and had already healed right before the Ice Beam struck those rings, freezing them. "Oh no!" Iris exclaimed. "Keep it together Gingka!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "Ax Axew!" Axew cried out. Skyla grinned, "Now throw your rings back at Simipour!" Skyla ordered. The beautiful swan extended her wings putting all the frozen rings on them, and then launched the rings at Simipour. "Simipour, dodge 'em!" Gingka called out. Simipour panicked, and hopped, skipped, and ran away from the frozen rings thrown at her. Simipour then got struck by one of the rings, shattering it to pieces. Gingka gasped in shock. "Now, Hurricane!" Skyla commanded. Swanna created another huge tornado, which tore up the battlefield, and caught Simipour right in the eye of it. "SIMI!" she cried out in pain as the tornado lifted her into the air, and then dispersed, sending her crashing onto the ground. "Now, let's wrap this up with Brave Bird!" Skyla ordered. Swanna then became cloaked in a blue aura after she extended her wings, charging towards Simipour. "Gingka, get Simipour out of there!" Tsubasa shouted. "Simipour, turn this battle around with Brick Break!" Gingka commanded. Simipour got up from crashing down, and clenching her right hand into a fist, making it glow white, she struck Swanna as she struck her as well. The explosion that resulted was big, covering the entire field.

When the smoke cleared Swanna was suffering from the recoil damage from using Brave Bird, but was otherwise fine. Simipour however, was lying face down on the field, unmoving and not speaking. Gingka gasped in shock. "Oh no…" Cilan said sadly. '_It's too bad, this kid really had it in him, and I almost thought he would win for a second, but I guess his Pokemon didn't have it in them,' _Miles thought as he was about to bring the final verdict. "Simipour is unable to-!" Miles stopped his announcement when he noticed something. Everyone looked on the field and gasped. Simipour was trying to stand up, even after being brutalized by Swanna. She couldn't get up though, for she fell to her knees every time she tried. Gingka sighed, he was no longer going to win this battle.

"Is that all you got?" Skyla asked, getting Gingka's attention, "Because I think you're not showing me all your strength yet. Besides, you wanted to fight me when I was at my best, so why not fight at your best?" "Skyla, I…" Gingka was about to reply, but stopped and looked down at the field. Simipour still refused to quit on fighting even though she had been heavily injured. '_This is all my fault,' _Gingka thought, '_I never should've let Simipour battle, and I never should've underestimated Skyla… I'm a failure…' _ "Come on Gingka!" Ash shouted. "You can do it!" Masamune yelled. "Just have more confidence in yourself Gingky!" Yu exclaimed. '_Confidence?' _Gingka wondered, '_Am I only lacking confidence in myself, and my Pokemon? Then what should I do-?' _ Gingka then came to a realization.

***Flashback***

"_What is troubling you so much Gingka?" Grimsley asked, "You've been training well, but why is it that you were not focused in our battle earlier as you are now?" Gingka looked towards the sunset over the river and sighed, "I have someone on my mind nowadays," he admitted. "Really?" Grimsley questioned, "Who is this 'someone'?" "She's…-" Gingka then realized what he was saying and clapped and hand over his mouth. Grimsley laughed, "It's not unusual for a boy your age to be thinking about a girl," he said, "Mind telling me who it is? It might make you feel better." "Her name is Skyla," Gingka said, "And she's the gym leader of the Mistralton Gym." "So you plan to earn a badge from her?" Grimsley asked. "No way!" Gingka replied, "I can't go back there, not after what happened…" Grimsley was confused, "I won't ask what happened, but I will ask this: weren't you the one who said you'd never run away from a challenge?" he asked. Gingka understood what he was trying to say and blushed a little. "Gingka you need to tell me that you can face this girl in a gym battle without having to run away in fear of your crush," Grimsley said. "My crush?" Gingka asked. "You like Skyla a lot don't you?" Grimsley asked, making him blush again, "That's why you need to tell her the truth about how you feel." "T-Tell her!" Gingka squeaked, "That'll be harder to do than anything I've done before!" Grimsley nodded, "Admitting your feelings isn't easy," he said taking out a coin from his pocket, "It'll be like the flip of a coin," he said, flipping it into the air, "She'll either accept you, or reject you," he explained grabbing the coin as it fell, "Or perhaps, you'll have to wait for her response." He then put the coin away. "What I should be saying is, that you need to tell her the truth or you won't be able to face her with all your strength," Grimsley finished as the sun finally set. Gingka looked up at the sky, and stood up, "I'll do my best to try!" he said, "Just you wait Skyla! I'll tell you how I feel!" _

***End Flashback***

"Guess I have no choice…" Gingka said. He stood up firmly, "Skyla!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear. "What's up?" she asked. Gingka breathed deeply, "There are some things I'd like to say," he began, "First of all when I first met you that time, after you left, I passed out." Skyla gasped, "Oh my, were you all right?" she asked. "Yeah I was fine," Gingka said, "But my heart wasn't…" "Huh?" Skyla asked. "The reason I passed out that day wasn't because I was sick or anything," Gingka began to say, surprising his friends, "I passed out because I couldn't stand how… well… cute you were…" he admitted slowly. "You thought I was cute?" Skyla asked, showing a small tint of red on her face which Gingka couldn't see. "Well, yeah, and you were beautiful, and you looked like an angel…" Gingka added. "Since when did Gingka start talking this mushy?" Masamune asked, "It's crazy!" "I left Mistralton City because I was unconfident that I could face up to you again without getting nervous," Gingka admitted, "But then I met a wise man who told me that I had to get the confidence to face you in a battle, otherwise I wouldn't win, and that I needed to tell you the truth." Skyla looked on with her eyes widened at Gingka was telling her, but that wasn't the end of it. "I guess what I'm trying to say out of all of this is… that… I love you Skyla," Gingka said sweetly.

"HE WHAT?!" Madoka asked in exclamation. "Talk about a surprise truth!" Cilan said. "So he loves her?" Ash asked, "I don't get it…" "Pika pi…" Pikachu sighed, knowing his trainer never understood anything about love. "What a kid," Iris teased. "Axew Ax," Axew mimicked. "Y-You love me?" Skyla asked, blushing in pink. Her grandfather watched from the side, smiling at the newly confident trainer. '_That kid's learned a thing or two, that's for sure. He might just be able to beat Skyla now,'_ Miles thought to himself as he looked back at Gingka. "Are you able to continue?" he asked. "Yep!" Gingka said, "Skyla, are you ready?" Skyla became completely composed, ready for action. "I'm ready to see your full power!" she exclaimed brightly. Gingka then began wonder, '_I'm glad I got the truth out, but how am I going to win when Simipour's probably-!' _ Gingka thoughts stopped as he looked on, shocked to see Simipour standing firmly on the ground, eyeing her opponent in anger. "Glad you're okay Simipour!" Gingka said excitedly. "Simi Simi!" she replied giving him a thumbs-up. "All right, it's time for a comeback!" Gingka exclaimed, "Use Scald!" Simipour jumped into the air, but instead of shooting a beam of water, she gathered water around her feet, and created a huge tidal wave.

"Huh?!" Skyla said, shocked. "No way!" Gingka exclaimed in excitement. "Simipour's using Surf!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "All right Gingky!" Yu shouted, "Go get 'em!" Swanna looked up as the wave came crashing down on her, with Simipour right on top of it. "Swanna!" Skyla cried out. Luckily, Swanna was able emerge from the wave quickly after it struck. "Great, now use Hurricane!" Skyla commanded. Swanna created a big tornado once more, blinding Gingka from seeing the battle. "Oh no!" Iris exclaimed in worry. "If Simipour gets hit by that…" Madoka started to say. "Simipour, Surf into the tornado!" Gingka ordered. "Simi?" she asked in surprise. "Trust me on this, you'll be fine!" Gingka encouraged. "Pour!" the Geyser Pokemon replied creating another wave of water directly towards the tornado. "What is Gingka thinking?" Masamune asked. "Obviously he's trying to risk going for something, but what?" Cilan wondered. The wave of water crashed into the tornado, and Simipour found her way inside. "It's like a vacuum!" Madoka exclaimed. "What's a vacuum got to do with this?" Masamune asked. "Madoka showed Masamune her laptop, "Simipour's using Surf to create an opening in the vortex!" she exclaimed, "Gingka's trying to take control of the tornado!" "Now ride it up Simipour!" Gingka exclaimed. "Simi!" she shouted in reply, circling her way up the tornado on her wave of water until she was at the top of it, turning the tornado into a vortex of water. "No way!" Skyla exclaimed in shock. "All right, here we go!" Gingka exclaimed as Simipour moved the tornado closer to Swanna, "New Special Move, Tidal Vortex!" Simipour struck Swanna with the water tornado, sending her flying. But she then regained her flight and flew back to the tornado, which had dispersed. "Wait a minute, where's Simipour?" Skyla asked herself, looking around the field. "Simipour, Double Brick Break!" Gingka ordered. Skyla looked up to see Simipour about to strike Swanna, with her two fists glowing white as she began to thrust them down towards Swanna. "Swanna, Brave Bird!" Skyla ordered. Swanna spread out her wings, covered in a blue aura once again as she collided with Simipour's fists, resulting in a big explosion over the field.

Both of them crashed down to the ground, and struggled to stand up afterwards. "Simipour!" Gingka cried out as she took small steps towards her opponent whom was still recovering from the recoil damage. "I'm sorry Gingka, but I don't give up that easily," Skyla said. "Oh no!" Gingka exclaimed. "Swanna, use Aqua- huh?" Skyla stopped her command once she saw Swanna fall to the ground, her eyes all swirled up. "Swanna is unable to battle, Simipour wins!" Miles announced, "That also means that the victor is the challenger, Gingka!" "All right!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu mimicked his trainer. Everyone cheered from the sidelines, saying how close and incredible the battle was. "Simipour…"Gingka sad softly, letting a tear of joy roll down his face. He then ran out onto the field, towards his still standing Pokemon. Simipour was however, wobbling back and forth in dizziness from battling. Before she could fall down, Gingka snatched her up in his arms. "Simipour, thank you," he said, letting tears roll down with the rain. "Simi… Simi…" the Geyser Pokemon replied, hugging her trainer back. "Swanna, take a good rest," Skyla said, returning Swanna to her Poke Ball. All of a sudden, the rain stopped and the clouds overhead disappeared. The light of the sun shone itself upon Gingka, who now was feeling happier than ever.

Outside of the gym, the sun had begun to set, and everyone was about to say their goodbyes. "Congratulations, Gingka!" Madoka said. "Even though you did have to reveal a secret in order to win," Masamune pointed out, making Gingka blush in anger. "Here you are Gingka!" Skyla said, presenting her badge plate, with the Jet Badge right upon it. "Thanks so much, Skyla!" Gingka said, holding his badge, "I just got my eighth badge! The Jet Badge!" he exclaimed. "Simi Simi!" "Chandelure!" "Bi…" his Pokemon said, all happy for their trainer's victory. "All right then, we'll be seeing you again Skyla!" Masamune said, "So let's go-" "Wait!" Skyla interrupted, making Masamune lose his balance and fall. "You okay Masamoomoo?" Yu taunted. "Hey, my name's Masamune!" he shouted back at the little boy. "What's up Skyla?" Gingka asked. Skyla then reached for the holster on her right leg, pulling out a pair of sky blue goggles. "These are my pilot's goggles," she said, "I noticed that you couldn't keep your eyes open during our match when the wind was tough to handle. So, I thought I'd give you those as a goodbye present!" She then handed them to Gingka, who smiled as he put them around his neck. "Thank you, Skyla!" Gingka said, "I'll treasure them for as long as I live!" "That's sweet Gingka…" Skyla said, blushing a little. Her grandfather smiled at their conversation, so did Simipour.

"Come on already, let's get a move on!" Masamune yelled. Gingka ignored his 'number one' rival, and continued with talking to Skyla. Simipour looked upon her trainer, for she was both happy that they won but sad that Gingka hadn't gotten a response from Skyla. An idea then popped into her mind, and then she began sneaking slowly behind Gingka, ready to execute her plan. "Well, I guess I'll be going now, be seeing ya!" Gingka said, about to move, but was cut off when Simipour shoved him forward, making only inches away from Skyla. He blushed intensely, while Simipour sighed, knowing her plan had failed. Gingka turned his head away from Skyla. "Simipour, why did you shove me?" he asked. "Simi pour…" she said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Just don't do that again, okay-" Gingka was cut off when he felt something brush up against his cheek. He then turned to see that Skyla had kissed him right on the cheek. "What was that?" Masamune asked. "That was for good luck in the Unova League," Skyla said, "And this…" She then kissed him again, right on the lips, making him turn red instantly. Masamune turned away, "EWWWW, Gross!" he exclaimed. "Awwww…" Madoka and Iris awed. "Is Gingka gonna get cooties now, Cilie?" Yu asked. "My name's not Cilie…" Cilan replied, sweat-dropping. Tsubasa let out a little chuckle, while Ash raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what was going on. "Do you have any ideas, Pikachu?" he asked his partner. Pikachu face-palmed in response to Ash's question.

The kiss ended abruptly, on account of Miles' laughing. "Grandpa!" Skyla yelled in embarrassment. "Oh Skyla, I'm happy that you like this boy, but I don't know if he can take it…" Miles said. "Huh? What do you-?" Skyla then turned to see Gingka stumbling. "W-Wait, s-so y-you l-l-l-lo-" Gingka stuttered before passing out and falling onto the pavement. Um… Oops?" she said, blushing madly. Tsubasa then walked over and picked up his friend by the arm. "Don't worry, he'll be fine," Tsubasa replied, "You keep doing your best until next time." "Simi Simi!" Simipour said, waving goodbye, for her plan actually worked. "Bye bye everyone!" Skyla called out, "Tell Gingka I wish him good luck and that I feel the same way he does about me!" "Okay, we will!" Iris called back. The whole group made it over the hill as the sun had fully set. "You hear that Gingka?" Tsubasa asked his passed out friend, "Skyla likes you too, so you have nothing to worry about." Although he was unable to speak, Gingka did crack a small smile, for he wondered when he would meet Skyla again, and if he would feel her lips on his.

THE END

Well, I can't explain everything, so if you want answers to any of your questions, just ask me in the reviews you put up. I would love to have some!


End file.
